1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solar cell and a method fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, as the demand of the energy increases, developments for the solar cell converting solar energy into electrical energy are proceeding.
Particularly, a CIGS-base solar cell, that is, p-n hetero junction device having a substrate structure including a substrate, a metal back electrode layer, p-type CIGS-base light absorption layer, a high-resistant buffer layer, n-type transparent electrode layer and the like is widely used.
Various types of substrates may be used as the substrate, but when the substrate is flexible, in the case that the substrate is curved, there is problem in that the crack occurs in the metal back electrode layer formed on the substrate.